Always Loving You
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Aku terlanjur mencintaimu bahkan aku tak sanggup untuk melepaskan rasaku. Terlalu erat, membuatku tersiksa. Sesak. Tidakkah kau tahu? Rasa ini membunuhku perlahan. Sekuel Just Can't Let You Go / Chapter 1 Update /


**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender bender, Typos, OOC, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Aku terlanjur mencintaimu bahkan aku tak sanggup untuk melepaskan rasaku. Terlalu erat, membuatku tersiksa. Sesak. Tidakkah kau tahu? Rasa ini membunuhku perlahan.**

**Always Loving You**

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Di sebuah ruang make up terlihat seorang gadis pirang tengah duduk sembari menerima telpon yang baru saja masuk beberapa detik lalu.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Kapan talkshow-mu akan di mulai, Naru?" tanya penelpon di sebereang sana

Gadis pirang bernama Naruto itu melirik jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya kemudian berucap. "Sekitar lima belas menit lagi, Nii-san"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Nii-san akan menontonnya. Nii-san menyayangimu, Naru"

"Naru juga menyanyangi, Nii-san"

Dan sambungan telpon berakhir. Naruto memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, mematutkan dirinya kembali di cermin. Suara ketukan pintu membuat Naruto menoleh kearah pintu yang berada di belakangnya.

"Masuk" ucap Naruto

Ceklek!

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek. Wanita itu masuk dan menghampiri Naruto yang kini kembali mematutkan dirinya di cermin. "Acara akan dimulai lima menit lagi, Naru" ucap wanita itu.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Merapikan gaun yang tengah dia kenakan dan kemudian menghembuskan napasnya sebentar. Senyum terukir di bibir gadis cantik itu. "Kau sudah siap?" tanya wanita itu

"Aku siap, Anko-san" jawab Naruto kepada wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya itu

Sasuke sedang menandatangani beberapa berkas yang tadi di beriakan oleh sekretaris pribadinya saat Deidara masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Sasuke tak perlu melihat siapa yang masuk dan memeluknya dari belakang itu.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk, Sasuke?" tanya gadis pirang bernama Deidara itu. "Hn" gumam Sasuke mengiyakan pertanyaan Deidara. "Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?" tawar Deidara.

"Kau pergi saja sendiri" ucap Sasuke menolak ajakan Deidara

"Ayolah, kali ini saja, ya" pinta Deidara

"Aku sibuk" ucap Sasuke singkat

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Sebentar saja" ucap Deidara seraya menarik lengan Sasuke

"Apa kau tak tahu jika aku sedang sibuk?!" bentak Sasuke

Deidara melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Sasuke, gadis itu tertunduk lemah. "Kenapa kau membentakku?" tanya Deidara. "Apa salahnya jika aku ingin makan siang bersamamu?"

"Kau tunanganku, Sasuke. Kenapa kau tak pernah bersikap manis padaku?" tanya gadis itu lirih

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Deidara. Pemuda itu malah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya. Tak peduli dengan Deidara yang kini sudah mulai terisak.

"Pulanglah" ujar Sasuke akhirnya saat tangis Deidara mulai mengganggunya. Deidara mendongakkan kepalanya. Bulir-bulir air mata sudah menetes dan membasahi pipi gadis bermarga Namikaze itu.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Deidara lirih. Sasuke tak menjawab. "Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku, Sasuke?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap acuh padaku?" tanya Deidara dan tangisnya pecah. Sasuke masih tak menjawab.

"Jawab, Sasuke"

"…."

"Jawab aku, Sasuke!" ucap Deidara setengah berteriak. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan datar. "Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke

Deidara menatap Sasuke dengan berlinang air mata. Jatungnya berdegup kencang saat menunggu jawaban Sasuke. "Karena aku tak mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke datar tak peduli jika kata-katanya itu bisa melukai perasaan gadis dihadapannya.

"Kita memang bertunangan, tapi bagiku kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku" lanjut Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke benar-benar membuat hati Deidara hancur. Dengan suara bergentar, gadis itu berucap.

"Kau jahat! Kau jahat Sasuke!" raung Deidara lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Gadis it uterus berlari keluar dari gedung Uchiha Corp. tak peduli dengan tatapan heran para karyawan yang tak sengaja melintas.

Beberapa karyawan perusahan itu menatap kepergian Deidara dengan prihatin. Merasa kasihan kepada gadis cantik itu. "Uchiha-san memang keterlaluan" ucap salah satu karyawati berambut merah bernama Tayuya.

"Padahal gadis itu tunangannya sendiri, tapi dia sangat tega membuatnya menangis" sambung Tenten gadis bercepol dua yang berdiri disamping Karin. "Menurut kabar yang kudengar, Uchiha-san tak mencintai tunangannya" ucap Tayuya.

"Banarkah?" tanya Tenten dan Karin bersamaan. Tayuya mengangguk dengan mantap. "Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka berdua bertunangan? Aneh sekali" tanya Karin bingung.

"Kalian tahu?" tanya Tayuya menggantung. "Apa?" tanya Karin. "Uchiha-san terpaksa menerima pertunangan itu karena orangtuanya" ucap Tayuya setengah berbisik.

"Perjodohan antar rekan bisnis, heh?" tebak Tenten. "Begitulah" ujar Tayuya. "Orang kaya memang merepotkan" sambung Karin kemudian ketiga gadis itu kembali menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

Naruto sedang menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari host talkshow yang sedang dia bintangi. "Jadi, Naruto. Apa anda sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya host bernama Konan itu. Naruto tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita berambut ungu itu membuat para penonton yang berada di studio dan notabennya adalah para laki-laki meleleh seketika saat melihat senyuman Naruto.

"Untuk saat ini, saya masih sendiri" jawab Naruto. "Wah! Itu berita bagus untuk para pria diluaran sana" ucap Konan seraya tertawa. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Konan.

"Lalu, seperti apa pria yang anda cari?" tanya Konan. "Apa talkshow ini sudah berubah haluan menjadi kontak jodoh?" tanya Naruto polos yang membuat orang-orang disana tertawa karena ucapan sang bintang.

"Anda lucu sekali" ucap Konan. Wanita itu tak henti-hentinya tertawa. Konan menyeka air mata yang menetes di pelupuk matanya. "Kami akan segera kembali. Tetap di Konan's Time" ucap Konan.

Anko menghampiri Naruto dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada gadis itu. "Terima kasih" ucap Naruto saat menerima sebotol air mineral dari managernya itu. "Tetap jawab pertanyaan itu dengan santai, Naru" ucap Anko. "Baik Anko-san" ujar Naruto kemudian tersenyum kearah wanita berumur 30 tahun itu.

"Acara akan kita mulai kembali" teriak seorang kru. "Aku akan kembali dan menontonmu disana. Semangat Naruto" ujar Anko.

"Terima kasih, Anko-san"

Kyuubi sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sembari menonton acara talkshow yang di bintangi oleh adik perempuannya, Naruto. Pemuda itu menyesap teh dan kemudian menaruhnya kembali keatas meja saat acara talkshow itu akan segera di mulai kembali.

"Kembali lagi di Konan's Time. Nah, Naruto. Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan pertanyaan yang ku ajukan kepada anda tadi. Pria seperti apa yang anda cari?" tanya Konan

Kamera mengarah ke wajah Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Saya menginginkan pria yang bisa menerima saya apa adanya. Pria yang bisa membuat saya nyaman dan aman jika saya berada disampingnya. Pria yang terlihat cuek, tapi saya tahu jika sebenarnya dia sangat peduli. Pria dengan hati sedingin es yang memiliki pelukan sehangat udara musim panas" jelas Naruto

"Saya menginginkan pria seperti itu" lanjut Naruto. "Pria dengan hati sedingin es tapi memiliki jiwa melindungi. Seperti seorang ksatria" komentar Konan.

"Nah, bicara tentang album. Saya dengar, anda telas merilis album ketiga anda di Paris kemarin. Benar begitu?" tanya Konan. "Iya, benar. Kemarin saya baru saja merilis album ketiga saya disana" jawab Naruto

"Kenapa anda memilih Paris sebagai tempat perilisan album anda?" tanya Konan. Naruto tersenyum kemudian menjawab. "Alasannya sangat klasik. Karena saya menyukai kota Paris" jawab Naruto.

"Apa anda memiliki kenangan yang istimewa disana?" tanya Konan lagi. "Tidak ada, saya hanya sebatas menyukai kota itu saja" jawab Naruto. Konan tersenyum kearah Naruto kemudian beralih kearah kamera. Wanita itu menujuk kearah kamera. "Tetap di Konan's Time, kami akan segera kembali" ucap wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke meraih gelas kopi kemudian menyesapnya. Pemuda raven itu menekan tombol power untuk menyalakan televisi yang berada di ujung ruang kerjanya. Mata beriris onyx itu membulat seketika saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal sedang berada di sebuah acara yang tak sengaja ia tonton.

"Naruto" ucap Sasuke pelan

Konan masih mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Naruto. "Saya ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang sampai sekarang masih mengusik pikiran saya"

Dahi Naruto mengernyit. "Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "Apa benar anda akan kembali ke kota asal anda di Jepang dan akan berhenti dari dunia musik yang sudah membesarkan nama anda?" tanya Konan. Naruto melirik sejenak kearah Anko yang duduk di kursi penonton . Anko menganggukan kepalanya. Memberikan isyarat kepada bintangnya itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Konan tadi.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Konan yang diajukan kepadanya. "Saya memang akan kembali ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat ini" jawaban Naruto itu menimbulkan desahan tidak senang para penonton yang sebagian besar adalah penggemarnya.

Naruto memandang kearah penonton. "Jangan bersedih seperti itu, aku kembali ke Jepang bukan untuk berhenti berkarir. Aku merindukan keluarga dan semua orang yang sudah lama kutinggalkan, karena itu aku kembali kesana" ujar Naruto kepada para penggemarnya, membuat penggemarnya bernafas lega.

Konan mengajukan pertanyaan lainnya. "Sebelum kita semua melihat performance dari Naruto. Apa anda bersedia menceritakan lagu yang akan anda bawakan nanti?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas pertanyaannya. Lagu ini sudah lama saya ciptakan, sebenarnya saya tidak berniat untuk memasukkannya ke dalam album saya. Tapi, karena dukungan para fans dan orang-orang yang berada di belakang saya. Akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk memasukkan lagu ini. Dan saya bersyukur sekali, karena para fans menyambut sangat baik akan lagu ini" ucap Naruto

"Banyak yang bertanya, sebenarnya lagu ini tercipta karena apa" ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum. Gadis pirang itu tertunduk sesaat, membuat helaian rambut pirangnya berjatuhan dan menutupi wajah cantiknya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam.

Konan dan semua orang yang ada disana dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas perubahan raut di wajah sang bintang itu. "Lagu ini tercipta karena sebuah keputusasan yang sangat dalam" ucap Naruto dalam. Gadis itu membuka matanya, menatap kearah kamera.

"Keputusasan karena tak sanggup bertahan dan akhirnya melepaskan cinta yang sudah lama terjalin. Maaf. Maaf, karena aku memilih untuk menyerah dan meninggalkanmu. Aku memang pecundang sejati" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sudah berdiri di stage dengan sebuah gitar yang sudah siap untuk ia mainkan. Para fans sudah siap dengan ponsel dan juga kamera mereka. Bersiap-siap untuk merekam performance idola mereka.

Kru televisi memberikan aba-aba untuk Naruto memulai performance-nya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara petikan gitar Naruto terdengar merdu. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya.

_Dalam diam jiwaku telah terluka memilikimu_

_Karena ku takkan bisa 'tuk selamanya menjadi cintamu_

_Sesungguhnya hanya dirimu, tapi mereka tak mengerti_

_Dan menentang cintaku denganmu_

_Ku t'lah menyerah s'lamanya dan mengakhiri kisah kita_

_Meski air mata membunuhku_

_Ku memang pecundang sejati yang tak sanggup_

_Perjuangkan cinta_

_Maafkan semua cintaku_

_Ku meninggalkanmu_

_Janganlah kau tanyakan_

_Tentang janjiku yang pernah terucap_

_Karena semua t'lah nyata_

_Kini diriku mengingkari_

_Sesungguhnya hanya dirimu, tapi mereka tak mengerti_

_Dan menentang cintaku denganmu_

_Ku t'lah menyerah s'lamanya dan mengakhiri kisah kita_

_Meski air mata membunuhku_

_Ku memang pecundang sejati yang tak sanggup_

_Perjuangkan cinta_

_Maafkan semua cintaku_

_Ku meninggalkanmu_

_Ku meninggalkanmu_

Naruto begitu menghayati setiap lirik dari lagu yang sedang ia nyanyikan. Begitupula dengan orang-orang yang berada disana, mereka terlalu hanyut dengan penampilan Naruto. Sehingga tak menyadari jika sang bintang tengah meneteskan air matanya.

_Oooh…_

_Ku t'lah menyerah s'lamanya dan mengakhiri kisah kita_

_Meski air mata membunuhku_

_Ku memang pecundang sejati yang tak sanggup_

_Perjuangkan cinta_

_Maafkan semua cintaku_

_Ku meninggalkanmu_

_Ku meninggalkanmu_

_Ku meninggalkanmu_

( Song by Dygta – Pecundang Sejati )

Sasuke mematikan televisi itu, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kepala kursi. Dia melihat jika Naruto meneteskan air matanya saat gadis itu sedang bernyanyi. Sudah lama sekali sejak gadis yang sampai sekarang masih sangat dicintainya itu pergi. Sosok Naruto masih terus menghantui setiap mimpinya, wajah Naruto masih selalu terngiang di benaknya. Senyuman Naruto masih saja setia terbayang di pikirannya.

Dia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Hati ini masih digenggam erat oleh Naruto dan Sasuke yakin. Sangat yakin. Jika lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Naruto itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Sasuke akan menunggu. Menunggu gadis itu kembali ke Jepang. Setelah gadis itu kembali. Sasuke akan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Deidara. Tak peduli sesakit apa hati adik Naruto itu. Selama ini dia sudah bersabar, dia tak mau terus menerus mengorbankan perasaannya. Persetan dengan Fugaku yang akan murka. Dia hanya ingin Naruto-nya kembali. Dia hanya ingin memeluk dan bersama dengan gadis yang sangat dia cinta bukan dengan gadis yang berstatus tunangannya yang bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun diliriknya itu. Ya, Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto. Dunia Sasuke hanya tertuju pada gadis pirang yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke pelukanku, Naru" tekad Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja sampai di apartemen miliknya yang terletak di distrik elit kota New York. Gadis itu melangkah ke kamarnya. Membuka pintu dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dia benar-benar lelah saat ini. Perilisan album ketiganya di Paris kemarin dan juga acara talkshow yang baru saja ia hadiri sungguh menguras tenaganya. Gadis itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Bagaikan mimpi saja, dia bisa seperti ini. Naruto tertawa kecil mengingat orang-orang yang dulu meremehkannya. Setelah kelulusannya dari Universitaet fuer Darstellende Kunst in Wien – The University of Music and Perfoming Arts Vienna – banyak tawaran yang diterimanya terutama dari ST Entertaiment yang didirikan oleh Senju Tsunade. Setelah cukup lama berpikir dan menenangkan diri pasca kelulusan. Akhirnya Naruto menerima tawaran Tsunade, wanita blasteran Jerman-Jepang untuk menjadi artis di managementnya.

Seminggu setelah mendatangani kontrak, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Wina dan terbang ke New York. Disinilah, karirnya di mulai. Single pertamanya laris manis di pasar musik Amerika. Album pertamanya meledak di pasaran. Penggemarnya tersebar di berbagai negara. Setelah sukses dengan album pertamanya, satu tahun kemudian, Naruto mengelurkan single terbarunya. Single itu juga di terima dengan sangat baik oleh para pengamat juga pendengar musik di seluruh dunia. Nama Naruto semakin terkenal. Dia digilai oleh hampir semua orang.

Lagu-lagu ciptaannya diputar di hampir seluruh radio di Amerika Serikat. Naruto mendapatkan kekayaan dan kepopuleran yang dulu bagaikan mimpi baginya. Semua kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil. Ketekunannya membuatnya meraih apa yang ia inginkan. Uang, ketenaran dan sanjungan. Semua itu sudah di dapatkannya. Kini semua tak melihatnya dengan sebelah mata lagi.

Naruto bangkit dari ranjang, melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela. Menyibakkan tirai berwarna gold itu. Naruto membuka jendela dihadapannya, seketika itu udara malam kota New York menerpa wajah tannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Merasakan angin malam yang meniup-niup wajahnya dengan lembut. Naruto meremas blazer yang ia kenakan. Entah kenapa, sejak kepulangannya dari acara talkshow itu, dadanya terasa sesak. Apalagi saat dia menyanyikan lagu yang sempat ia nyanyikan di talkshow itu.

Naruto meremas blazer-nya semakin kuat. Suara isak meluncur keluar dari bibir Naruto. Gadis itu terisak. Naruto berusaha meredam tangisnya supaya tak terdengar oleh managernya, Anko. Air mata itu kembali menetes untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia menangis dalam diam. Sendirian.

"Aku merindukanmu, Suke" lirih Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara menangis di dalam kamarnya. Perkataan bahwa Sasuke tak pernah mencintainya benar-benar melukai perasaannya. Deidara sadar, keputusannya untuk tetap melanjutkan pertunanganan dengan Sasuke cepat atau lambat akan membuatnya terluka. Dia tahu jika Sasuke mencintai kakak kembarnya sendiri, Naruto. Tapi, dia yakin. Dia yakin jika, suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan berpaling dari Naruto dan melihatnya. Dia yakin, suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan mulai mencintainya. Keyakinan itulah yang membuatnya bertahan akan sikap Sasuke padanya. Sikap tak bersahabat yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke. Dia bertahan, semata-mata untuk membuat Sasuke sadar jika dialah yang pantas untuk mencintai pemuda itu bukan Naruto yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Sasuke. Tak akan pernah" ucap Deidara di tengah isakan tangisnya.

Hari sudah sore, semburat jingga sudah tampak di langit kota Tokyo. Sasuke tak sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu sedang memandangi kota Tokyo dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Sejak kepergiaan Naruto tujuh tahun lalu, Sasuke tak pernah melihat wajah gadis itu lagi. Dia selalu menghindari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto, segala hal yang menyangkut atau yang bisa membuatnya mengingat gadis pirang itu.

Sasuke sempat membenci Naruto, saat gadis itu lebih memilih menyerah dan menolak permintaan Sasuke untuk kembali padanya. Dan dia semakin membenci Naruto, ketika dia tahu gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya ke Wina. Sasuke berusaha untuk melupakan Naruto, mengeyakan bayangan wajah Naruto dari otakknya. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa, Sasuke sadar rasa cintanya untuk gadis itu lebih besar darpada rasa bencinya.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Naru" ucap Sasuke. "Terlalu mencintaimu, sehingga aku tak sanggup untuk membencimu" lanjut Sasuke

Naruto terbangun dengan mata bengkak. Gadis itu mengumpat saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin pagi ini. Padahal hari ini dia akan menghadiri meet and great di salah satu hotel bintang lima di New York. Gadis itu menutupi area matanya yang bengkak dengan eye shadow dan juga eyeliner. Setelah merasa sudah cukup, Naruto menyambar tas yang tergeletak di atas ranjang, kemudian keluar dari kamar dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai harinya.

Naruto sedang duduk di jok belakang mobil bersama dengan Anko yang duduk di sampingnya. Anko tampak sedang membaca jurnal miliknya, sedangkan Naruto, dia memakan sandwhich yang tadi sempat diberikan oleh Anko sembari memandang keluar jendela.

"Jadwalmu hari ini adalah menghadiri acara meet and great, setelah itu kau harus latihan vokal dengan anggota band berandalan itu"

"The Speed, Anko-san" komentar Naruto

"Whatever" ucap Anko acuh. "Kau juga harus menjalani pemeriksaan kesehatan pada Dr. Shion" lanjut Anko

"Oh ya! Aku hampir lupa. Besok malam kau harus menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun Gaara" ucap Anko seraya menutup buku jurnalnya

Naruto melirik kearah Anko dengan tajam. "Apa?" tanya Anko polos saat melihat tatapan tajam dari artisnya itu.

Naruto meletakan sandwhichnya ke dalam kotak bekal dengan kasar. "Aku 'kan sudah menolak untuk hadir" ujar Naruto. "No no no no, kau tak boleh menolaknya, Naru. Gaara sudah mengundangmu secara pribadi waktu itu, tidak baik jika kau menolak undangannya" jelas Anko

"Bukankah, kau berjanji akan mengatakan pada pemuda itu bahwa aku tak bisa hadir?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik. Anko hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengirannya saat gadis yang duduk di sampingnya menagih janji yang pernah diucapkannya tempo hari.

"Jangan bilang kau membohongiku, Anko-san" ucap Naruto. "Maaf, Naru. Tapi Tsunade-sama menyuruhku untuk mengiyakan undangan dari pemuda itu" ucap Anko menyesal

Naruto hanya menghela napas berat. Kalau wanita pirang yang berstatus sebagai pemimpin ST Management itu sudah ikut campur, Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sebagai seorang artis yang bernaung di management tempat Tsunade memimpin, Naruto hanya bisa menurut saja apa kata wanita itu. Sekalipun dia tidak menyukainya. Naruto itu hanya diam dan kembali memandang keluar jendela.

Kyuubi menyantap makan malamnya bersama dengan Deidara dan juga Minato. Deidara meraih gelas kemudian meneguknya sampai tak tersisa. "Dei sudah selesai" ucap Deidara kemudian meninggalkan anggota keluarga lainnya.

Beberapa saat setelah Deidara pergi. Minato berkata. "Kau sudah menghubungi Naru, Kyuu?" tanya Minato. "Sudah, tou-san" jawab Kyuubi.

"Lalu, kapan Naru kembali ke Tokyo?" tanya Minato lagi

"Naru belum bisa memastikan kapan dia akan kembali, tou-san. Tapi dia bilang, dalam waktu dekat ini" jawab Kyuubi. "Begitu ya" ujar Minato. "Pasti adikmu itu sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik sekarang" lanjut Minato

Kyuubi tersenyum tulus. Membenarkan perkataan ayahnya itu. Deidara menguping pembicaraan antara ayah dan kakaknya. "Naru- nee akan pulang, itu berarti pertunanganku dengan Sasuke dalam bahaya" ucap Deidara. "Tidak. Tidak, akan kubiarkan Nee-san menghancurkan pertunanganku dengan Sasuke" lanjut Deidara.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Ya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu" ujar Deidara kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Kau yakin aku tak perlu menemanimu, Naru?" tanya Anko memastikan. "Aku yakin, Anko-san" ucap Naruto. "Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh supir untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sakit" ujar Anko yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Naruto.

Anko mengantar Naruto menuju mobil yang akan gadis itu tumpangi menuju rumah sakit dimana dokter pribadinya melakukan praktek. "Ingat! Setelah melakukan check up kau harus kembali ke apartement, Naru" perintah Anko.

"Aku mengerti, Anko-san"

"Bagus kalau begitu"

Anko menutup pintu mobil, melambai kearah Naruto. naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa detik kemudian, mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto melaju, meninggalkan Anko yang masih berdiri di depan gedung ST Entertaiment, tempat Naruto dan para artis ST Entertaiment bernaung.

Naruto sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidur pasien. Seorang dokter bernama Shion sedang memeriksa gadis itu. "Nah, sudah selesai" ucap Shion. Naruto turun dari ranjang, kemudian melangkah menghampiri Shion yang sudah duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Tekanan darahmu rendah, Naru. Dan lihat, kau sudah seperti manusia panda dengan lingkar hitam di matamu itu" ujar Shion kesal

"Kau sering mengalami pusing akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Shion yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Naruto. "Berapa jam kau tidur dalam sehari?" tanya Shion lagi.

"Entahlah, mungkin sekitar 4-5 jam sehari" jawab Naruto yang kemudian dihadiahi jitakan manis dari Shion untuk gadis itu.

"Aww! Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Naruto sembari meringis kesakitan

"Itu karena kau tak menuruti perkataanku tempo hari untuk mengatur jadwal istirahatmu" ujar Shion kesal. "Aku tahu jadwalmu padat, Naru. Tapi cobalah untuk tidak memaksa tubuhmu. Kau ingin drop lagi, huh?" tanya Shion

"Maafkan aku, akhir-akhir ini aku memang tak mengatur jadwal istirahatku dengan baik" ucap Naruto jujur. Shion menghela nafas berat.

"Kau harus istirahat, Naru"saran Shion

"Aku akan meminta Anko-san untuk mengatur jadwalku agar waktu istirahatku lebih banyak" ucap Naruto menyakinkan dokter pirang dihadapannya ini. Shion menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu maksudku"

"So, what do you mean?" tanya Naruto heran

"You must break, Naru"

"Maksudmu, berhenti dari dunia musik untuk selamanya, begitu? Tidak!" tolak Naruto

"Aku tak bilang kau harus berhenti untuk selamanya" ujar Shion. "Kau hanya perlu istirahat untuk beberapa bulan. Kau sudah bekerja di dunia entertain selama lima tahun, Naru" lanjut Shion.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika kau mengistirahatkanlah tubuhmu, itu juga demi kebaikanmu" ujar Shion lembut

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan ice cream di tangannya. Hari sudah sore tapi Naruto tak berniat untuk pulang. Setelah selesai melakukan check up, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mampir dan menikmati senja di sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit dimana Shion bekerja.

Naruto memperbaiki letak topinya, kemudian kembali memakan ice cream yang mulai mencair. Tak ada satupun dari para pengunjung taman yang menyadari jika ada seorang bintang di tengah-tengah mereka. Sang bintang yang sedang asyik menjilat ice cream-nya dan menikmati senja.

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Rencananya sekuel Just Can't Let You Go ini akan di publish di pertengahan bulan Januari tahun depan. Tapi, berhubung fic-nya udah selesai di garap makanya waktu pempublishan jadi dipercepat.

So, what do you think about this fic?

Mind to review?


End file.
